halofandomcom-20200222-history
Shutdown/Walkthrough
This is a walk through for the Halo 4 level, Shutdown. The main objectives in the level are to 1) Shutdown the Ur-Didact's shield, 2) Stop The Didact, and 3) Jump the Lichs, respectively. This walk through is written for no particular difficulty. __TOC__ Time for a joyride Once you begin playing, the player can exit the room he/she was just in and follow the catwalk, or simply jump of the side of the catwalk. Either way, you have to make your way up to the Pelican or go to the left and find two marines standing near some crates to initiate an Easter Egg. Once your done with the latter, go to the Pelican and choose any of the following weapons: *Railgun *DMR (recommended) or for some reason you need more ammo in reserve *SAW *Assault rifle *Fragmentation Grenades (x3 on both sides) Once you've got what you need/want, pilot the Pelican (or if playing on 4-Player co-op; Pilot (equipped with a machine gun and a Spartan Laser type cannon), Pelican turret (located just behind the pilot's seat, equipped with a Scorpion like cannon), or the right and left side machine gun turret.) and wait a little until the next part. Once More Unto the breach Now that you have control of the Pelican, follow the instructions on screen (Use LT to boost Pelican) to continue with the level. Now you have an option to either skip the majority of the level or to continue as one normally would. Choices Cutting it short If you want to save all the frustration of the level, then stay here. If you want to play the level like a man, skip this section. Once you've exited Infinity go straight forward but do not go to the waypoints Cortana has given you. Instead, continue forward and hang towards the left side of the waypoint to the right of the Didact. You know you're going in the right direction if you went in between a tower and floating pylon. Once past those go even farther and pass the Didact's shield until you are in front of a wall. There should be line of orange and a bit of a gaping hole. Fly your Pelican forward and in the hole and then turn it toward the left. Go slowly forward while descending the Pelican, but make sure you either land on the platform connected to the door or a black "floor" as both are solid. If you landed on the black floor, jet pack your way up to the platform and find a hole on the wall of the door. Jet pack into the hole while your crouching as the hole is too small for you to be standing. This may take a couple tries but eventually, you'll get through. Once you're through continue toward the door that isn't on the side you came from. You should be in a room with a small structure in the middle and on the other side should be another door. Once it opens, a gravity lift shall be there to take you up. If this section was not specific enough or you did not understand it, use the video guide that is under the Trivia portion for this level. Being a man If you want to play through the level normally and face all the pissed Prometheans and cranky Covenant you've come to the right section. If you want to keep your hair on your head, go to the previous section. Once you are out of the , Cortana will tell you to go to one of two waypoints. It doesn't matter which one you choose as both are challenging and difficult. Right tower Note that it is much easier with multiple people than going solo. Once you've reached the right waypoint, you'll notice five Phantoms hanging around the tower's entrance. It is recommended that you use the Spartan Laser on them as it only takes two direct shots to kill one phantom on Legendary. Left tower When you reach this tower, there are Phantoms guarding the entrance. As stated above, use the Spartan Laser to kill the Phantoms. More coming soon... Video Walkthrough File:Halo 4 - Legendary Walkthrough - Shutdown - Part 6A|Shutdown - Part 1 File:Halo 4 - Legendary Walkthrough - Shutdown - Part 6B|Shutdown - Part 2 File:Halo 4 - Legendary Walkthrough - Shutdown - Part 6C|Shutdown - Part 3 File:MCC_Halo_4_Heroic_Walkthrough_-_Mission_07_Shutdown Category:Walkthroughs